De Krokusene Naerheten Fjordene, English Version
by SgtRL-3
Summary: This is a story about history and politics. It talks about how Arendelle, a nation in a parallel world, can survive and change the destiny of the Norwegian people.
1. Foreword

**De Krokusene Naerheten Fjordene: The History of Arendelle And Her Wars**

 **Foreword**

1\. This article's content takes place on a parallel timeline that is somewhat different from the history of our timeline due to contingency and butterfly effects.

2\. This article has no magic, no superpower, if you want to see something like them, please change to another article.

3\. This article has little Elsanna intimate, but just only little: Era and identity determined their relationship could not satisfy some people, this would not follow their willing, even would not my follow my willing.

The original article was published on page 2 of the 50th volume of _War History Studies_ , October 2015.

 **Catalog**

Prologue

Germania, Viking, Kalmar

Rise From the Ashes

The Lost of Power

Final Showdown

One Century Peace

World at War

Ebb

New Order


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

At the east of Shetland, there is a coast which with many fjords and islands, Little wildflowers blooming in the shore, aroma is strong and enchant. Go south from the Sognfjord, is Bergen, where Doenitz's U-boat fleet berthed during World War II. The old Hanseatic Bryggen wharf's historic buildings, for centuries it has become the most active and important part of the local life. The complex here has been included in the UNESCO World Heritage List. Troldhaugen at the suburb is composer Edvard Grieg's home. Grieg had lived here for 22 years, many of his famous works were composed in his small garden by the lake at Nordås.

Head east along the only road in the rugged mountains, you come to Jotunheimen. This is a mountainous area on the borderline, inculding four peaks over 2000 metres high, the North Mountian in the movie _Frozen_ is based on them. Beautiful waterfalls, crystal clear rivers and lakes, charming glaciers and fertile valleys are at everywhere. Here are some of Europe's most spectacular hiking resources, whether it is a short walk or a few days of hiking program, here is one of the best choice.

Levave Jotunheimen, you get to Telemark, Thousands of islands and rocks are all over the coast, The Furuholmen near industrial city Kragerø is especially amazing. Furuholmen is long and narrow, Form a protective barrier with other islands and offshore of the Skagerrak Strait, Every day there is a regular boat trip between the island and inland. The island belongs to a layer of moraine, the moraine from the Baltic Sea via Sweden has been extended to the here. Favorable climatic conditions and luxuriant plants attract about 60 to 70 species of birds nesting here.

Go west from the coastline near Kragerø, through the old capital Arendal, then get to where hotels are everywhere, and has modern milltary industry company's Kristiansand, Travelers will find themselves coming to a land less like Scandinavia. Here is affected by the North Atlantic Drift, even in winter compared to the same latitude area is also quite warm. As a result, the two places are popular summer resort destinations, famous for their beautiful coastline with rocky reefs, small islands, and cozy towns and villages. It is also the bornplace of this nation, where that the Great Puritan Rebellion broke out in 1600.

Go north along the coast, in the Boknafjord,is the capital of Stavanger, with a population of 700,000. City center stands the nearly 900-year-old cathedral, from 1721, every coronation ceremony of monarchs of Arendelle were held at here. 15 km south is the satellite city of Sandnes, home to the largest airbase in Scandinavia. There are many beautiful fjords near Stavanger, the most famous being the Lysefjord. The fjord is 42 kilometers in length. The two sides of the fjord are steep cliffs of over 1,000 meters in diameter and are inserted into the water at almost vertical angles. The fjord is not only long and narrow, but deep. In some waters the depth are the same as the height the stone those who love hiking, the beautiful spectacularMånafossen is where they will go. The Månafossen, 92 meters high, protected by the local government, is one of the largest attractions in the area.

This land is Arendelle, Her history as a nation, was began about 450 years ago.


	3. Germania, Viking, Kalmar

**Germania, Viking, Kalmar**

About 2,000 years ago, Germanics first appeared in the perspective of the civilized world, at that time they lived in southern Scandinavia and northern Germany today.As time went by, most of them devoted their life into the great migration, but some chose to stay and live on the south-western coast of Scandinavia,they became the ancestors of today's Arendian people. They began trading with the Romans at the first century and were influenced by the latter to create words such as the Runic, some even serving as Roman's mercenary soldiers. In the 6th century, a plague struck Southern Norway, later most of the villages in the 8th century restored the population, and the North Sea iron and soapstone trade also thrived, and as the population grew,there was more and more difficult to feed so many of the population, went out to expand or starve to death was a choice,then the Viking era began.

The Viking era was a period of expansion that was filled with trade, colonialism and raids. Vikings have advanced nautical skills, chain armor, are well trained and have a psychological advantage for Christians - because they believe the one be killed in battle can get to Valhalla. In addition to gold and silver, the most important spoils from the raid were prisoners of war, who were taken to Norwegian farms for slavery, and when the man went to sea, the farm was usually run by a woman.

Western Norway lacked suitable agricultural land force Norwegians to colonize such as Shetland, northeast British, Orkney, Faroe and Hebrides-the latter became an island kingdom. Around 800 AD, the Norwegians settled on the west coast of Ireland and established the island's original cities, including Dublin, but their arrival caused the Celts to jointly drive away the Norwegians. Seventy years later, the Norwegians discovered Iceland and the land was distributed by 60 chiefs. In 980, the Red-haired Eric led a group of Norwegians settling in Greenland. And about 1,000, his son, Leif found Newfoundland named Vinland. Unlike Greenland, there is no permanent settlement there.

By the end of the 10th century AD, with the introduction of Christianity and the intensification of the armed forces in various Western European countries, the Vikings were forced to end their adventurous era and transform themselves into feudal states. In Norway, after more than a century of chaos, the Christianization and abolition of traditional mythological rituals were first tried by King Olav I, but he was killed at the Battle of Svolder, 1000AD; Beginning in 1015 Olav II of Norway brought Council of Realm through the laws of the Church, destroying pagan temples, building churches and creating a priesthood. Many chiefs fear that Christianization will deprive them of pagan clerics. The two sides fought at Stiklestad, where Olav was killed,then the church promoted him as a saint, and allowed Nidaros to become a Norwegian Christian center. Within a few years, the Danish rule became so unpopular that Norway once again got rid of the reign of the then mighty Cunt Empire and reunified.

The thirteenth century was the heyday of the kingdom of Norway, in addition to its homeland, it also owned Iceland, Greenland, the Faroe Islands, and now vast land in central Sweden. Trade, especially with the British Isles and Germany, has been increasing, and the Hanseatic League has been particularly important. At 1300, Norway had a population of about 400,000. Accompanying population growth was accelerated land annexation, when 70% of the land was owned by kings, churches and aristocrats, but scattered distances and a relatively infrequent population prevented serfdom build a firm foothold.

But as the old saying goes: "The extremity reached, the course will be reversed". In 1349, the Black Death raided Norway, killing one-third of the population, Later, the continuous plague reduced this figure to only 200,000 and many communities became unmanned villages. The state has already declined and naturally can not resist the foreign enemies.

A Danish woman Margaret appeared in the history of Norway in 1387. She was the daughter of King Valdemar IV of Denmark and Queen of Haakon VI of Norway. Margaret married Haakov VI at the age of 10, and her son, Olav IV, were recognized as heir to the Norwegian throne. In 1376, Olav inherited the throne of the Danish kings from his grandfather and became Oluf III of Denmark. In 1380, after the death of Haakon VI, Olav succeeded as the king of Norway, and the kingdoms of Denmark and Norway became a personal union, a child as the monarch and his mother as the regent. The original Norwegian oversea land Greenland, Iceland And the Faroe Islands also began ruled by the Danish rule.

However, before Olav became mature and officially in power, he passed away in 1387. Margaret made the Danish Storting to elect her as Regent, but could not use the title "Queen Mother."On February 2 of the following year, Norway recognized her as a Regent, she adopted her sister's grandson, the son of Prince Wenceslaus of Pomerania, and changed him a Nordic name Erik.Margaret planned the Norwegian Council of Realm to confirm that Erik became the heir to the Norwegian throne, though he was not the first person on the line. As a result, Erik succeeded as the Norwegian monarch in 1389 and Margaret remained Serve as the guardian of the new king.

On June 17, 1397, representatives of Denmark, Sweden and Norway held a meeting in the castle of Akershus in Kalmar, a city close to the Danish border in southern Sweden, and signed the Treaty of Kalmar. The treaty states that the three kingdoms will jointly champion the same monarch and establish an alliance of eternity. The new monarch must be chosen from among the sons of the last departed monarch.Although they form an alliance, they still retain their respective kingdoms, while their internal affairs are also independent. They are governed by the local Stortings in accordance with the original laws and regulations of every place. However, the diplomatic and defense affairs are dominated by monarchs.In Kalmar, 15-year-old Erik became a common monarch under the crowning of bishops of Denmark and Sweden, but Margaret remained in control of the coalition until his death in 1412.

The alliance's stability is that the three nations jointly elected a sovereign; however, during the alliance, the Danish kings did not always have the chance to serve as Swedish regent or king. This is mainly due to various interests, so that when the ruler dies, all countries (mainly Sweden) elect monarchs according to their own needs. At the beginning of the union,Margaret's means made the Danish rules supported by aristocracy in three countries, But later the Danish royal family continued to attempt to control the internal affairs of Norway and Sweden, resulting in the Union's extreme dissatisfaction. Margaret's centralization policy inevitably favors Denmark because Denmark has more people than Norway and Sweden together. Margaret also granted the Lübeck Hanseatic trade franchise in Bergen in exchange for the recognition of her ruling power, which hurt the Norwegian economy, and for several generations Hanseatic formed an extrajudiciary in Bergen.

By the end of the 15th century, the contradictions between the Danish and Swedish aristocrats intensified and conflicts against the alliance broke out. In 1520, Christian II (reigned 1513-1523) took the lead in attacking Stockholm, the capital of Sweden, controlled by the Swedish opposition aristocracy, and killed a large number of Swedish aristocrats who took part in the revolt, Known as the "Stockholm Bloodbath". The events triggered the Dalarna uprising. In 1521, the Swedish aristocrat Gustav Vasa re-recruited an army against Denmark in Dalarna. In 1523, Gustav Vasa liberated Stockholm with the help of the Hanseatic League, the Danish army defeated and Sweden restored its independence. In 1529 Olav Engelbrektsson, the Catholic Archbishop, also led an anti-Protestant armed struggle against Copenhagen in Bergen and strove for independence. However, he was suppressed by the outnumbering people in 1534 and was also exiled by Danish King Christian III. Norway was then lifted from the kingdom and dropped into a Danish state governed by the Danish Governor, making Danish the official language. But Olav Tryggvason's descendants did not gave up the trying to restore their former status and the glory of their ancestors, they were just waiting for the arrival of the day.


	4. Rise From the Ashes

RiseFrom the Ashes

In the mid-16th century, Calvinist missionaries and merchants from the South came to three places in Southwest Norway, under Danish rule at the time, and spent about ten years turning locals into Puritans. Denmark initially feared a new riot and adopted a tacit understandingof these missions, hope that people wouldn't rebel as a result of such radical sects. In 1563, the first northern war broke out between Denmark and Sweden. This seven-year-long war did not bring any benefit to any party that eventually gave the war, but left the state treasury empty.In order to alleviate financial difficulties afterthe war, Danish King Frederik II tried every means to increase revenue, imposing special taxes on local merchants and unilaterally raising the tax rates on forestry and shipbuilding industries. As a result, many sawmills and shipyards went bankrupt. Puritanbusinessmen and political dignitaries formed an alliance, hoping to negotiate with the king to reach a compromise, but in the end, the Danish government alsoexpelled the Stortingary Puritan representatives and military control as a response.

In December 1599 Denmark and Hannover fought. The Danish garrison was evacuated southwards in large numbers. The number of Danish troops left behind was not more than 500. They were stationed in several important towns and their defense was vulnerable. On December 15, Baron Niklsen, the Puritan aristocrat, and Reivald, the Storting leader, declared the independence from Denmark and the establishment of the "Republic of Arendelle" in Arendal. Local people and the preempted dignitaries have responded by arresting Danish officials and forming self-defense militia groups.

On December 30, King Danish King Christian IV ordered the garrisons all over the country to exterminate the uprising. On December 16, the Puritan Militia and the Danish Garrison fought for the first time in Farsund. In February of the following year, General Georg Brunk, the commander of the Danisharmy, led the reinforcements arrived. On the night of February 26, while a total of 850 soldiers were directed by Brunk and captured an unnamed plateau outside Arendal, Brunk accepted the advice of the aide officer to let the troops rest. At this time, the militia down the hill found the Danish army on the top, then organized a team to launch a surprise attack on the unprepared Danish Army, killing 217 people and taking 522 prisoners. Brunk himself was shot dead. After the battle, Denmark had no army available in Arendelle, had to conduct peace talks.

On March 25, Denmark signed a provisional armistice agreement with Arendelle, this day later set on as the Independence Day by Arendelle. However, over the next 10 years, the two countries continued to contradict on the issue of the northern border and their relations deteriorated continuously.

In 1610, Denmark finally decided: once and for all to re-annex Arendelle by force. On the first Sunday in September, Denmark staged a surprise attack on Grimstad's Naval anchorage,completely sunk 10 vessels and destroyed 8 vessels, the First Aren-Dano War(Arendelle named it Second Independence War）broke out. After this battle, the Danish Navy controlled the sea ,commenced landing operations in Grimstad, at the same time another force moved out from Kragerø, march southwest along the coastline. At the first, Arendian Army commenced several successful amubush, However they were soon threatened with both sides by the enemy and had to give up the capital and the southern coastal areas. As for the unfortunate heads of state, they were caught up by a Danish gunboat after they took a boat break to Bergen, and all were escorted to Copenhagen to behead. However, the Danish no longer go further after controlling for the coast, Then one side based in Denmark, the other side based in the fortified port Bergen as the base, began a confrontation for six months. During this period, the Danish troops slaughtered the occupied territories and executed thousands of people on charges of "religious heresy" and "treason", Many of them were innocent ordinary citizens and peasants, and the bodies of some already deceased leaders of the republics were even dragged from the tombs,And twohundred years later, the Danes in the Oslo also sufferedthe same fierce retaliation.

There were many German merchantsdoing business in Arendelle, and many of them got married here. In 1571, a German merchant from Bremen, Hermann Messer, settled in Arendal, made a living by exporting fish and later converted to a Calvinist. He married a Norwegian wife and got a son in 1578, named Karl. During the 1600 uprising, Hermann acted as a reprieve for Niklsen's army and became a dignitaries of the republic.When Karl was 22 years old, he was sent to the Republic's army as an officer by his father, with outstanding performance, he got superiors' appreciation, promoted to captain with only served for 7 years. In the same year he was promoted to captain, his father Herman died, he inherited a large family property.

After the war broke out in 1610, the Storting decided to abandon the city to retreat into the interior for guerrilla warfare, Then, with a sum of money, Messer brought a small group of people who had been in the capital's outskirts to hit and run to the mountain village Helle in the north. Then he reorganized the army here to fight against the Danes.In the spring of 1611, Sweden declared war on Denmark on the pretext of the "Straits Dispute", Messer took the opportunity to launch a counterattack against the Danish army, pushing them back into several coastal towns, Denmark was unable to fight in two lines, had to negotiate with him. On May 1, Christian IV and Messer signed a peace treaty in Kragerø, As a concession Denmark would officially recognize the independence of Arendelle, Arendelle pays 10,000 Tahlers annually to Danish within 10 years, Promised not to incite Danish Norwegians to make trouble and to guarantee freedom of religion, Denmark is also garrisoned and consular at Arendelle.

On the 25th of October, the third special Storting was convened. Messer's deputy GeneralKreidl put forward his proposal of nominating Messer as king, But it was opposed by nearly half of the legislators. November 11, 1610, a day that left an important milestone in the history of Arendelle. On the morningof this morning, the representatives of the Storting met for the second time and formally voted whether to nominate General Messer as their first king. In fact, even at this moment, many people still oppose it or at least do not support it. For example, more than 100 veterans of the War of Independence wrote a joint letter to him, advised him not to "obliterate the fruits of our common struggle", nobles also didn't want to see an expansion of central authority. However, the result of the vote was unexpected: 101 were positive and 28 were negative. Why this surprising phenomenon did not cause much controversy in the study of history, Most historians agree that Messer has bribed most of those who against it through their own private property and promises of distribution official position, But the strongest evidence that can prove this point of view-The Storting's minutes were burned at a fire in 1622 , so this has become a secret forever. Two months later, Karl Messer was crowned at the Arendal TrinityCathedral as the first king of Arendelle, king KarlI.

After two hundred years of Danish rule and decades of struggle, the modern Arendelle nation finally appeared on the world stage. Although its territory is less than half of today and the country is still small, it is still a good starting point. Karl is a talented ruler of the governing state, and he encouraged commerce, reorganizedthe army, opened universities and built roads; he abolished serfdom and refusal to distribute the land to the clergy, in order to avoid a huge feudal manor, maintainArendelle as a country dominated by small farmers. However, Karl has no mercy on the domestic political opponents that endanger his rule, In 1620 his former subordinates Magnus Andersen, who exiled in Sweden because of political struggles, returned to Arendelle, immediately died doubtly, One of the most widespread views in history is that the king who is worried about his position sent poison in his food to kill the ex-comrade.

After its independence, Arendelle quickly took over the Hanseatic alliance destroyed by the Thirty Years War and developed into "Little Netherland" in the north. The amber of Livonia, the wood of Sweden, and the grain of Prussia are shipped to Western Europe by it, Industrial goods in Western Europe, spices and sugar shipped from the Far East to Northern Europe by it, too. After more than 20 years of development, Arendelle slowly on the right track, with a well-equipped army, The RoyalArsenal and the Naval Arsenal were established in Kristiansand and Bergen, and in 1631 forced the withdrawal of Danish troops from Arendelle, the property they left had been sold. These achievements have made Karl widely admired, and even the advocates of the Old Republic slowly accepted his rule. In 1638, the old Carl passed the throne to his son Erik, however, Erik was injured in a hunt three years after being ascended, and died a few weeks later, the throne passed to his younger brother Frederik. A year after he took the throne, Arendelle was again involved in war with Denmark.

In the spring of 1643, Sweden decided to restart a war against Denmark in order to break the disadvantage strategic state. On December 12, 1643, Lennart Torstensson from Moravia crossed the border entered Denmark with his troops, by February the following year, the Swedish army has controlled the entire Jutland. Meanwhile, another Swedish army, led by Gustave Hone, captured two of Denmark's eastern provinces Halland and Skåne after a short fight, and besieged the fortified city Malmo, which with more than 10,000 garrison troops.

In November 1643, Arendelle began negotiations on the war with Sweden in Stockholm. In the final negotiations in December 1643, Sweden agreed with all the conditions set forth by Arendelle; Arendelle will get the entire Telemark and Buskerud after the war, and establishing an alliance between Arendelle and Sweden; and at last, Arendelle has equal rights to Denmark and Sweden in the peace conference. On December 28, Arendelle signed the treaty, declaring the war on Denmark the next day.

On the night of 3 January, 3,000 Arendian troops crossed the border to attack Telemark, There were only a few Norwegian Auxiliary Forces opposite the front, so the Arendian army quickly made progress after the war began.The troops stationed in southern Norway were basically composed of natives, usually escaped after few resistance. The army of Arendelle successfully advanced to Skien, the capital of Telemark. On March 25, the Danish army in the fortress of Malmo eventually surrendered.

Danish King Christian IV ordered son-in-law Norwegian Governor Hannibal Sehested to mobilize all available troops to regain the fortress of Malmö. However, the mobilization of troops has not yet been completed and a crisis has emerged over the eastern front, Some of the Swedish troops drawn from Malmö entered Jämtland. Sehested hurriedly removed some of his troops to Jämtland, As the fighting fiercely progressed between the two places hundreds of kilometers apart, the Danish troops were still going back and forth between the two places. After a series of battles, the Danish not only failed to reclaim the fortress of Malmö and repel the Swedish and Arendian troops, but also lost Jämtland. At sea, Denmark also suffered a painful defeat. On June 13, Arendian and the Dutch joint fleet defeated the mainstay Danish navy, capturing 10 ships and over 1,000 sailors. On July 21, Denmark officially requested an armistice from Sweden and Arendelle.

In the Second Treaty of Brömsebro, signed on September 13, Denmark permanently cedes Jämtland, Härjedalen, Idre, Sirna and the islands of Gotland and Saaremaa in the Baltic Sea to Sweden, Give Sweden and Arendelle free passage in the Copenhagen Strait, and "mortgaged" Halland to Sweden for 30 years as a guarantee of the above conditions. Arendelle gained the entire Telemark, Vestfold and Buskerud, roughly doubled the territory. Since then Arendelle stood firm on the side of Sweden in both wars in Denmark and Sweden, although not always successful in the war, it greatly hindered the power of Denmark and its allies, made Sweden has been able to further weaken Denmark, also allowed Arendelle to further replace Denmark's commercial position.

In 1680, Olav II took the crown from his father, Erik II. Shortly after he took the throne, he plunged into a political fight with his unruly uncle, Alexander, eventually defeating Alexander and imprisoning his uncle in the castle. Since then, Olav has devoted all his energy to consolidating centralization and army building, and he has resisted the dignitaries through the citizens and businessmen, and reformed the monopolized organization of The India Company to obtain as much income as possible from overseas trade. The navy was expanded at this time, the new launching of more than thirty warships, of which the largest "Neptune" mounted 92 guns, had displacement of 1,200 tons. In order to obtain a more defensive position, Olav II moved capital to Stavanger, near the North Sea, built a palace that looks like a 15th-century castle at Grashølmen Island. At this point, Arendelle's seamen took advantage of Dutch and French fights to regain the dominance of the North Atlantic whaling industry and to seize a share of Western European trade; The India Company acquired several trading posts on the west coast of India and even established three bastions in West Africa as a base for the slave trade.

In 1700, the Great Northern War broke out and Arendelle and Sweden jointly declared war on Denmark. During the Battle of Copenhagen the following year, Arendian fleet once invaded Copenhagen Port, demanded reparations from Denmark and acquired Sogn og Fjordane and Oppland. However, the Russians resisted the pressure and launched a counter-offensive on the eastern front that forced Sweden to sum up(By the way, according to the account of some Russian official documents open in the 19th century, by paying special taxes to the Russian government, trade from Germany through Arendelle during the war through the Barents Sea to Arkhangelsk has not been cut off, it is believed that Arendelle derives from these trade more than $ 5 billion worth of current value）. In 1718, Sweden attacked Danish Norway again, However, on November 30, King Carl XII of Sweden killed at the command of Fredrikstad, Sweden withdraw its troops, The Arendian army, which hoped to establish theland connect, also had to retreat. The following year, Britain joined the war and Russia once again started a war on Sweden, The Baltic Fleet again defeated the Swedish fleet at Battle of Ösel Island and Battle of Grengam. In 1720, Carl XII's sister, the Swedish Queen Ulrika, was forced to engage in unequal peace talks with Russia. Olav II attempted to seek peace without indemnities. However, it was really unable to support such a situation because it was difficult tosustainthe financial crisis and the domestic food crisis. On August 23, 1720, Arendelle signed a peace treaty with Denmark in Frederikstad, which provides that Arendelle to give up the tax-free right to the Øresund(But Oppland was saved, but it did not make any sense because at that time there were less than 100,000 inhabitants), returned to Sogn og Fjordane and delivered 800,000 Tahlers reparations.


	5. The Lost of Power

**The Lost of Power**

On January 12, 1721, Olav II, who took part in an supposed be undefeated war, was died depressedly in his bed and left his words: "The next time, we must be on the British side."He has no male heirs, the throne is inherited by his eldest daughter, Princess Astrid.

Queen Astrid, a weak monarch, was largely influenced by her husband, Prince Vilhelm, who came from the Orange family. Because of the defeat of the war, the authority of the kings and the army was greatly eroded, and the supreme power of Arendelle during this period gradually came under the control of the Storting, Participants are aristocratic, citizens ( merchants and workshop owners) and farmers three levels. At that time, the Storting was not a parliament in the modern sense. It was not a modern legislative parliament, just held regular annual discussions on the guidelines for state policies, The members are composed of a certain number of representatives each of them is nominated by each rank, and about 25% of the members are nominated by the monarch and appointed by other members of the Storting. When the Storting rests, the state is presided over by the prime minister at a state council meeting. The king needs to negotiate with the members in the state council to finalize the decision and promulgate the law. The greatest achievement of the queen during his tenure was to send an official expedition to Greenland shortly after taking the throne in 1721, And expelled the simultaneous arrival of Danes few years later, reconquested Greenland, lost more than two centuries since the 15th century.

Astrid's son, King Olav III who reigns from 1754 to 1773, is undoubtedly a compelling target among dozens of rulers of Arendelle. As early as youth, he not only regarded himself as the ruler of the kingdom, but also as the first public servant of the subjects. Olav III promulgated the Religious Tolerance Act, ordering the cessation of discrimination against Jews and Catholics, set up the central bank to reform the financial system, updated the military armament, establishd a reserve system, he also organized a group of scholars, trying to simplify the structure of Norwegian language.

In 1760, on the pretext that Arendelle supported the Norwegians' opposition to the rule of Copenhagen,on April 10, Denmark declared war on Arendelle. Olav III immediately ordered a counterattack.On July 8, Gully Admiral Tordenskjold(He was suppressed in the political struggle, angrily defected to their own old rivals）He led a fleet of 33 ships, 6750 sailors sortied, in the middle of Skagerrak Strait encounterd with the Danish fleet. Due to the Danish rear fleet's commander fleeting go fight, but surrounded by siege and annihilated, After losing 13 ships, the Danish fleet was forced to flee. Arendelle's morale was enhanced by the victory of the war, and King Olav thoroughly laid him a leader in Storting.

But just in the second half of the reign of King Olav, with the change in the contrast of political power, the party struggle in the Storting intensified day by day-almost none of the bills were passed after a lengthy, meaningless slogan, state began idling. On April 1, 1773, Olav III submitted a proposal to Storting for a request to strengthen the king's power, And in his speech at the opening of the Storting stressed that all parties must abandon the hostility and work together, And proposed a bipartisan cabinet. However, this can not be done at all because both parties consider the act means self-denial. From then on, Olav III decided that the Storting was corrupt and incompetent and determined to rebuild the the absolute monarchy by force. On May 14, parked on the Royal Yacht on the sea off Arendal, the old capital Olav III convenes several confidential meetings, decided to follow the King Gustav III of Sweden's successful coup d'état a year ago to rebuild the absolute monarchy; Several army generals trusted by the king will launch an insurgency in the east and south-east to attract the main force of the Storting, When the Storting's Army is pinned, the king will take mercenaries and take the sea to seize capital, dissolve the Storting and regain power. However, the coup plan failed before it was implemented: August Fernsen, a servant deeply trusted by the king, is actually a Storting's spy placed beside the king. He shorthanded the contents of the coup d'état unobtrusively and reported it to the leaders of both parties in parliament. Controversial parliamentarians reached an agreement at a quite rapid speed: overthrow the king.

On June 29, three days prior to the beginning of the coup d'état in Olav III. At two o'clock in the morning, the Conservative party representative in the army, First Sea Lord Karl Angstrom, led two companies of Marines into the royal palace, they disarmed the Guard, the still sleeping Olav III and his family were arrested, sent to military port at the suburb for house arrest, army generals preparing to launch rebellions in various areas under the coup plan were also arrested. An interim government headed by Speaker of the Storting, Frans Lindmann was formed, storting recognized the revolution hours after the interim government was founded.

After Olav III was under house arrest, the Storting began to discuss the issue of state civics. Radical Liberals advocated to restore republic, the Conservatives thought finding a member of a foreign royal family to take the throne is the best way; After half a month of discussions, consultations, voting and exchange of interests, Storting invited Olav's nephew Edgar, Duke of Coventry as the new king. There were three reasons to chose this young British duke as the new king——First, he was grew up and educated in the Britain, so his political views perfectly fits the Liberal Party's appetite; Second, his father Frederick was Prince of Wales, the son of George II(Frederick's first wife Augusta of Saxe-Gotha died of acute pneumonia in 1744, In 1747 he remarried Olav III's sister Karoline）, he was the half brother of King George III of Great Britain, chose him as the new king could get British's support; Third, he did not set foot on Arendelle land since birth, therefore, he would be largely obedient to the Storting. On July 22, Olav III announced his abdication to protect his son's throne succession. Storting immediately claimed that both the king and his son had lost their throne inheritance, Lindmann said in his speech the next day: "The king tried to use force to overthrow the contract of the people and his ancestors laid down, so he is not fit to sit on the throne. "Three weeks later, Edgar accepted the Storting's Covenant, ascended the throne of Arendelle, inherited his uncle's surname, became King Edgar I of Arendelle. Deposed Olav was deported to Germany with his family, died in a hotel in Bremen two years later. For a German immigrant descendant who was born in Scandinavia, we don't know here should be considered "homeland" or "far away land" for him.

Despite being deposed in his middle age, died frustratedly, but modern people still rated King Olav high. In addition to several major reform initiatives, he defeated the Danish and set up orphanages and pockets in the Arendelle, establish a National Academy of Sciences, abolish torture and place schools originally under the control of the church under state supervision, all of this makes Olav considered as a tragic hero who has been diligent but abandoned by his own country. Just as later chronicles writers wrote: "The reason why King Olav bear the infamy of attempted to adopt dictatorship, not because he launched a coup, but because his coup ended in failure."

With the beginning of the American Revolutionary War, King Edgar began thinking about helping his brother George III to suppress North American's "rebel". In 1778, he proposed to Storting the plan to help the British suppress North American revolution, the Liberal Party, which controls Storting, agrees to enter the war in order to please the Britain to share the colonies and trade of France and the Netherlands. About 1,200 Arendian Army soldiers traveled to North America during the war to fight together with British troops, one out of seven of them died there during the war. In addition, Arendian Navy also launched a number of naval battles against the Netherlands and French navy in the North Sea, the Atlantic Ocean, North America East Coast. A total of 4 Frigate and 9 Sloop sunk in the war sunk a 60-gun Ship of the line (France), 6 Frigate (4 of France/4 of Netherlands 2), 11 Sloop (3 of France/8 of Continental Army). This is the bloodiest war that the Arendian Armed Force has experienced since its establishment (Only 211 were killed in the War in 1812, 28 were died in the Pacific War, 9 were killed in the Gulf War, and 19 were killed in the War in Afghanistan until 2014）, And by the end of the war, Britain paid only 40% of the 8 million pounds that it had pledged to pay. The Liberal government faced with the financial crisis was soon forced to resign, triggering a political storm, until the adoption of the _1790 Constitution_.

By the 1780s, the domestic industrial and commercial bourgeoisie in Arendelle had formed the most powerful political force in the country. They demanded the the political power match their status and show increasing dissatisfaction with the old political system; the intellectuals who labeled "rational, free and equal" have also become representatives of this class. In 1783, the bourgeois democrats of Arendelle founded the People's Party in the old capital Arendal, the party radical was deeply influenced by Rousseau's thought and even called for the overthrow of the monarchy to establish a democratic republic. Under such circumstances, the politically sensitive Prime Minister Lindmann realized that a compromise must be made. He persuaded the king to order a Constituent Assembly and appointed himself chairman of the Constituent Assembly. In 1788, the draft constitution was passed at the Constituent Assembly, this draft establishes the system of separation of powers, The new parliamentarians were created in such a way as to determine the number of members in each county based on the size of the population, citizens over the age of 25 who pay a direct tax of more than 110 kronor per year (about 9% of the population at the time) have the right to vote, local chiefs are directly voted by voters. The law is no longer produced by the State Council, and need for the Storting vote by. Since then, the monarch has gradually lost most of power and has become a symbol of the country. In addition, the draft constitution also includes two principles: equality before the law, the political rights of citizens, freedom and the inviolability of private property.

On June 29, 1790, Edgar I signed the draft constitution passed by the Storting, this constitution has been revised several times and has been adopted until today. As a result, Arendelle became the second country in the world to have a modern written constitution, only three years later than the United States. The most important significance of the _1790 Constitution_ is it satisfied the appeals of the bourgeoisie for more political power and ended the revolution from the top, thus providing a relatively stable internal environment for future domestic construction and industrialization. And since then, democracy and personal liberty have enjoyed strong guarantees in this country, without risking subversion.


	6. Final Showdown

**Final Showdown**

From 1792 to 1815, the war in Europe lasted a generation's time. In order to stifle the French revolution, Austria, the Kingdom of Sardinia, the Kingdom of Naples, Prussia, Spain and Britain formed the First Coalition in an attempt to destroy the Republic of France. The French Republican government has used various methods to defeat Coalition, such as military conscription, military reform and overall warfare. By the tenth anniversary of the death of Louis XVI, half of Europe had become the scorched earth. However Arendelle, far from the war, hoped that the war would not end soon, because Napoleon's war did not touch its land at all. Thanks to the war, all the products: timber, ships, fish, iron and weapons have a very wide market. Tons of currencies, like tides of water, flow into the pockets of exporters and factory owners, and the factories and neoclassical luxury homes have mushroomed. Expensive furniture, London fashion, indulgent spree and carefree luxury living in high society for years.

However, with the development of the war situation, especially after the Royal Navy burned Copenhagen in 1807, Arendelle's ruling class began no longer satisfied with the victory by the sea battle and the export of goods made for war, the idea of playing "liberator" to seize some or even the entire Norway's voice began to rise. Those Norwegian compatriots living to the east of the border were subjected to increasing discrimination and repression by the Kingdom of Denmark. In addition, Denmark's Norway's Sogn og Fjordane and Hedmark are rich of mineral and forestry resources, Oslo (also called Christiania at that time, for convenience of identification, the city will be called Oslo all the following) is an important business center, the nearby plains are densely populated with cultivated land. If they could unite the Norwegians on both sides, then the resulting unified state will be greatly benefited not only in the territory but also in population and in the economy. However, this does not mean that Arendelle will soon join the Coalition because the outcome of the war is still hard to predict, Napoleon's "Grande Armée" is still invincible on the European continent, so repeatedly thinking of "Do not miscalculate" and "do not join the failed side" makes the leaders of Arendelle uneasy and hesitant. At that time, Arendelle's political views were divided into three groups. The first group was mainly commercial and industrial capitalists who had close commercial relations with the Britain, Their slogan is "Do not miss the chance" and advocate for the immediate partition of Norway with Sweden with the support of the Great Britain before everything is over. The second faction is the People's Party, representing the interests of the normal citizens and the rich peasants. They do not think they should take the initiative to formally against Napoleon. The third faction has largest number of people and the greatest impact, advocate continue to wait and see. What is interesting is that the disagreements between the factions of the first and third parties took place within the two political parties (the Liberal Party and the Conservative Party) themselves. Both parties themselves split into pro-British and wait-and-see parties. Within the Liberal Party, its leader, Frans Lindmann Junior, generally maintains party discipline, However, the Conservative Party was full of disputes so much that the party fiercely debated in 1805 on the issue of which side to join in and split the new party of the Independence Party.

What happened in 1811 completely decided Arendelle's final position in the war. According to the British, on September 12, the Royal Navy frigate HMS Glorious discovered the Danish gunboat HDMS Adelaine on the Jutland Strait, After a few hours chasing and fighting, HMS Glorious won HDMS Adelaine through a hop-up war. The British found a plan from the Danish warship entitled "Champagne". The military plan consisted of two parts: 1. Sending a squadron from Trondheim on an undeclared war, use fast-warship (mostly a small gunboat) to sneak into Stavanger at night for a decapitation. 2. If the first one failed, first launch a feint in the mountains of the northeast to attract the main force of the Arendian army, attacking westward from the coast when it becomes stalemate. At a time when Britain handed over this intelligence to Arendelle, some of Arendelle's high-level military administration judged that the plan was a hoax designed by the British purely to drag Arendelle into the war(After the war the British also admitted that). Because even layman can see the absurdity of this plan with a glance: Use small gunboat(These gunships would sunk by a shot of shells, and they were also hard to be used on the choppy sea and could not effectively fight large warships) to attack a heavily fortified port with fortifications and patrolling fleets is tantamount to mass suicide;and the only available Danish combat field unit available in Norway is the 8th Brigade stationed in Oslo with only a meager 2,400 troops.

On the autumn of 15 October, Prime Minister Lindmann Junior, who knew the existence of the "Champagne" plan, disclosed the incident "accidentally" at the autumn parliament: "Yes, our capital is indeed under the threat of Denmark, intelligence agencies even have mastered the Danish specific combat plan. "This sentence is undoubtedly explosive, from the front page of the newspaper to the whisper of the streets, talking about the explosive news that Denmark is planning to invade Arendelle. On March 23, 1812, Nilsberg, the Conservative leader who had always advocated further expand the war, led his party to defeat the Liberal Party as prime minister in the general election. The first thing he did when he took office was to meet British Ambassador Sir Alexander. During this meeting, Alexander suggested that Arendelle immediately launch an attack and said that this should be the attitude of Arendelle. However, Prime Minister Nilsberg still could not resolve and asked Alexander to convey his concerns to British Prime Minister Henry Addington.

On April 24, Addington wrote a letter to Nilsberg: "Your Excellency, Napoleon and his puppets will eventually defeat, it is beyond doubt. Britain has announced its determination that no foresight person will doubt it ...We have unbridled control over the oceans and more wealth and resources. We are determined to defeat the evil Corsican dwarf and his self-defeating conspirators-One of them has been beaten black and blue, irremediable (referring to Denmark)...If Arendelle seize the opportunity in time, it will be a rare opportunity in the history of war; If Arendelle stand with us, and with all the aid that Great Britain could give,she will surely win the final victory. I am sure you are able to recognize the trend of the world. "As a material guarantee for this letter, he also told Nilsberg that a Brigade of the British Army participated in the war on Denmark.

On receipt of the letter, Nilsberg met with the King the next morning. The king called for the Minister of Army, the First Sea Lord, party's leaders of the Storting to urgently negotiate and eventually all agreed unanimously to start a land operation to seize Norway. On August 10, the United Kingdom signed a treaty with Arendelle and Sweden in London promulgating the vast majority of the territories demanded by Arendelle, Including Akershus, Hedmark, Ostfold, Sogn og Fjordane, and Faroe Islands, Svalbard, Virgin Islands; The rest of Norway and Iceland are assigned to Sweden; Britain is going to have all of Denmark's trade colonies in India.

On the morning of September 2, 20 nautical miles off the coast of Bergen, A Royal Arendian Navy flotilla Frigate, flagship frigate HArMS Seige, clashed with Danish gunboats, Arendian warships rely on the shape, twice used the hull to push the Danish gunboat. At 10:36, the Danish gunboat finally managed to fire at the HArMS Seige, Arendian warship immediately opened fire with overwhelming fire sunk six Danish gunboats. When news of the Battle off Bergen reached Stavanger on the 4th, Arendelle's senior military and military officials finally found hands-on opportunities-They are ready for the final showdown with Denmark. This is a very opportune time for a military operation, Napoleon's Grande Armée has pinned in Russia, Copenhagen surrounded by the British, both Denmark and France are unable to support this island in Norway. Very coincidentally, an agent lurking in Oslo sent a report that on September 1, the already stunned Danish gendarmerie apprehended a dozen Norway citizens in Oslo. Arendelle's propaganda machine was immediately turned on and said fellow citizens under the heel of Denmark were living in dire situation. Things have grown to such an extent that the youngest children can see that war is inevitable.

Starting in the spring of 1812, Denmark claimed to have mobilized 80,000 Landstorm throughout Norway (actual number less than 30,000), Made up of 19 Landstorm brigades and Landstorm regiment. But neither sufficient officers and noncommissioned officers nor sufficient weapons to arm them, and the powerful units on paper could only be dead meat for banzai charge. In addition, Norwegian soldiers are usually commanded by Danish officers, they do not trust these officers, but scared and contempt Danish. Those who were forced to enlist in the army often did not receive equipment and did not enter the barracks. To make matters worse, due to the corruption and incompetence of the bureaucracy, together with the sabotage of guerrillas and agents, make the supply transport very difficult, logistic supplies of these Landstorms are severely underdeveloped and horrifying malnutrition has occurred(Like South Korea's "Yebigun incident" during Korean War)-according to different statistics, about 1,500 Landstorm soldiers died of malnutrition or the resulting disease in barracks or marches.

On September 10, the coalition forces led by General Somerset of Britain and the Swedish Army commanded by Bernardotte started to enclose Oslo in both directions, On Sept. 14, Frederikstad and Tønsberg were captured, On September 15, the Royal Arendian Navy destroyed the last Danish fleet at the mouth of the Oslofjord, completely blocked the last hope of Danish for support. On Sept. 17, following a series of deceptions such as the disclosure of false intelligence, the Arendian Army suddenly launched offensive in the north and west of Oslo, The 7th Jeger Regiment captured 18 villages north of Oslo. The British 8th Dragoon Regiment on the west broke the line of defense established by the Danish Army under the cover of artillery on the next day, once reached only four miles away from Oslo, the 4th Landstorm Regiment in the city of Oslo (1100 compiled) fully intercepted to avoid a complete collapse of the front. On September 22, the 1st Squadron, Arendian Lancer Regiment reached Lillestrøm, a small town east of Oslo, rendezvoused with 7th Brigade of Sweden, cut off all roads to Oslo.

In the battle of Oslo, the Danish has nothing could do, only could use the politically competent forces in the regular army to form corps to ensure the Landstorm for suicide attack or hopeless persecution, In order to delay the time for the coalition army to attack the city. During this period, the Landstorm has been completely reduced to formed mobs, The morale and passion once evoked by "defending the homeland" have also completely disappeared, Under the propaganda of infiltrators, it quickly turned into an anti-war peace movement. The anti-war sentiment of the Landstorm then spread to the regular army through the relationship between relatives and friends, regular troops also defected, kill or arrest officers, the Landstorm and Regular Army surrender to the coalition army together-the entire regiment surrendered without combat. A large number of Danish regular forces or Landstorm tried to break or surrender to the weakest north. Since the two nations' people are almost identical in appearance, the language is quite similar, therefore, when the Arendian army captured the captive or encountered the surrender, it ordered the recitation of the prayer of the Lord, according to the "bread" is pronounced the same as Danish, can judge each other's nationality - the Norwegian directly released, the Danes will be shot on the spot.

On 5 October, after ten days of siege, the food in Oslo has barely sustained two days, average of 50 soldiers and civilians were killed every day in artillery barrage. Denmark's last Norwegian governor, Henrik Olsen, was forced to order all capable men and officers in Oslo to disperse themselves at night, The rest, including seriously wounded and ordinary residents, are left in the city to their own accord, As a result, most of them were taken revenge to death directly after they were captured, and fewer than 500 people survived the war. The next morning Arendian 11th Line Infantry Regiment saw the fortifications near the city were empty, they tentatively entered the Oslo without resistance, The main part of the Norwegian campaign ends. Since then, the coalition forces have occupied or received the rest of Norway for the remainder of the year: After being informed of the siege of Oslo, one after another uprisings and riots broke out throughout northern Norway, then they established various "autonomous government" and at last await the arrival of the coalition forces, especially the defection of several important port cities, making the coastal areas virtually invincible.

Eleven months after falling of Oslo, Denmark finally could not support it. On September 12, 1813, the Danish delegate signed the _Treaty of Arendal_. Denmark lost the entire Norway and his colonial empire: Ostfold and Sogn og Fjordane, Akershus, Hedmark, Faroe Islands and Svalbard were acquired by Arendelle, Sweden received the rest of Norway, Denmark's colony Iceland, And formally incorporated into Sweden as "Duchy of Nordland"(The title of "Duke of Nordland" was accepted by the former French marshal Bernadotte), In exchange, King of Arendelle promised to permanently relinquish all claims for the title "King of Norway" and permanently relinquish claim ownership of the remaining Norwegian lands, the west half of the Virgin Islands was forfeited to King of Great Britain's younger brother in the name of George III two years after being confiscated by Britain, all the Far East colonies are owned by Britain, too. Since then, the territorial revisionism and the revanchism in Denmark have been rampant, until one century later, people still could see Danish diplomats cursing the two northern neighbors on their newspapers.


	7. One Century Peace

**One Century Peace  
**  
On July 14, 1819, after years of bitter struggle with tuberculosis, Edgar I passed away at the Estelle Palace in Bergen, because his only son Karl died young, the throne passed to his eponymous 18-year-old grandson. At Christmas 1826 he married Duke of Larvik's daughter Iduna, whom he fell in love with for a number of years, a years later, they had a pale blonde hair daughter, later Queen Elsa. Strangely, Elsa's parents had brown hair and dark brown hair, causing a whisper in Arendelle and other European courthouses.

In 1834, Liberal leader Robert Essen won the election. Essen did some practical things after he took office, such as establishing a compulsory education system, regulating freedom of association, etc. But Essen and his regime are facing growing external and internal pressure, Including the rising contradictions between the proletariat and the capitalist, the British dissatisfaction with Arendelle's tariff protection policy and the demands of the middle class and workers on political rights appear to be weak. In 1831 Lyng, the first steamer designed by British engineers, launched into the harbor of Stavanger, Kragerø relied on nearby high-quality iron mines to build huge steel mills, with half of its first workers coming from the well-established metallurgical industries of Wales and Scotland. In 1835, the first railway linking Stavanger and Kristiansand began construction. The textile industry and the timber industry also have made great strides, such as the Sødberg Textile Mill run by Jewish Sødberg, and Skien paper factory. With traffic improvements and the widespread use of agricultural science and technology, it has become easier for farmers to sell their products to make money, more and more peasants buy their own industrial products, especially garments, most of which were produced by farmers themselves. But by 1843, when the bank was in a state of devastation because of the bankruptcy of banks that failed to get back their loans. At that time, the price per ton of steel dropped by 50%. The steel that was now being sold was overstocked by more than 20,000 tons, and one in four workers was unemployed, For these people, who can find some jobs such as carrying boxes and sweeping the streets, were already lucky.

In this economic crisis, the proletariat, the petty bourgeoisie and the nationalists(They argued that Arendelle should seize Norway as a whole from Sweden and attacked the authorities "betrayed the independence of Norwegian"-This is a trap laid out by Britain because the territorial division of 1812 made both sides feel that they have suffered a loss, Sweden complained did not give him good lands, and Arendelle, who considers himself the heir to the kingdom of Norway, was dissatisfied with the territory that restored only less than half of its predecessor）confluenced, set off political campaigns calling for the expansion of the right to vote and social welfare. Storting had never redrawn the existing constituencies since 1790, only set the constituencies of the new territories in 1814, Some so-called "ghost towns", where only households lived, were uninhabited, and even disappear geographically still had members in Storting; members of representativeness were not sufficient, only 15% of adult men had the right to vote.

As early as 1841, Viktor Kovacs, the leader of the workers' organization and political exile from Hungary, drafted a _Ellevte Kompendium_ , Made several requirements, including: men over the age of 21 have universal suffrage, constituencys' size are equal, The election decided by secret ballot, abolish the restriction of the candidate's property, the election held once a year, set up a public elementary school in each village, etc. The Ellevte Kompendium was considered too mild by some radical groups at the outset, but its claim soon had a huge impact on the general public, with large cities and towns holding large rally. Fifty deputies were elected at the General Assembly on April 4, 1845, to participate in the drafting of the petition, and the petition was completed by June and presented to Storting. However, the Conservative Party, which dominates Storting, verbally objected to the petitioner's "serious consideration" of the petition while desperately stalling Storting's petition. Radical groups that have been in motion for a long time have eventually lost patience and organized riots, and the government has suppressed and arrested some of the leaders of the movement. The General Assembly was forced to dissolve on September 14, which further intensified the radicals, especially in the south-east. Armed insurrections took place in Drammen on 4 November and rioters demanded the release of those arrested. The government mobilized the army to suppress the bloodshed and 10 rioters were killed. Since then a large number of athletes were arrested and sentenced. The following year, Richard Hawkins, a Scottish immigrant, organized a new petition that gathered a total of 30,000 signatures and Storting finally realized the crisis and began working on a constitutional amendment.

In such a period of political turmoil, getting a friendly external environment is even more important. King Edgar's visit to Sweden, Britain, the Netherlands and other countries improved diplomatic relations with these countries. In November 1845 Arendelle signed the _Treaty of Stockholm_ with Sweden as a common defensive pact. Although Denmark is not in the treaty, this alliance is not primarily against him, but against expanding addicted Russia. In June 1846, the King's couple visited Prussia by sea via HArMS Driftige, adn mysteriously disappeared on the way back through the Strait, until a few days later someone picked up a few wrecks on the Swedish coast. Later investigations determined they were caught in a storm and sunk the ship, but some people always thought that the king's death was by not an accident. The people immediately compiled a story that the king was the victim of Danish. On July 20, the day the government released the news of the unfortunate death of the king, Elsa, the 18-year-old Crown Princess, inherited the throne in grief. Storting appointed former Prime Minister Harald Angstrom as Regent and set up a special commission to investigate the details of the shipwreck.

Like adding some trouble to this downturn, the Katla volcano erupted in February 1849, and half of Iceland was buried below the magma, the volcanic ash sprayed into the stratosphere shelters the sun, and the pond, which was originally placed outdoors in April would soon freeze, the Easter ceremony had to be held in a church that could fire. On July 21, in a light rainy morning, the coronation of Queen Elsa was held in St. Olav's Cathedral, 30 years later, a member of the Royal Guard recalled: "Her Majesty's face was pale, her hands trembling and took the scepter and orb, her face stretched out peacefully demeanor, but ... anyone who knew her could see something wrong - we were told that she was a bit abnormal when we entered the palace, often quarreled with people for unnecessary reasons and then did not say a word for a long time, and locked herself in her own room. "

On the evening of the ball, the Queen quarreled with her sister Princess Anna because Anna took a fancy to the Swedish Prince Oscar (later Oscar II of Sweden) in the coronation ceremony, then she left the crowd and returned to her room, leaving Anna with a note saying only two sentences: "I have enough of you those who want to LEAVE ME ALONE, I now just want to leave it all, to spend a lifetime where no one knows, if you like, the crown can be worn on your head. Your Sister. "The queen changed into a common dress and put on a hat and climbed down the window through the rainwater pipe, trying to act as a guest who left early before someone found something wrong. Her plan succeeded in half - Elsa succeeded in fooling the guard at the door (thanks to her temporary makeup). The next morning, the news of the disappearance of the Queen spread through the streets of the capital. The Stavanger Police Station and the capital garrison commenced a three-day search, found nothing. But a month later, the queen hiding in Kinsarvik's royal residence was found by Princess Anna. When Anna found it, Elsa had been here for two weeks and what the sisters had said was beyond recognition-there is no written record, nor the presence of parties, according to folk tales, the Queen "Was took out from the residence without any resistance by her sister in bridal style". On September 11, Anna returned to the royal palace with her sister and was later merged into the film _Frozen_ by Disney with Andersen's fairy tale _Snow Queen_. Interestingly, since returning with her sister from the hiding place, Elsa and Anna were inseparable - let her moved into his own room; meet envoys, attend meetings, attend the ceremony, visit foreign countries with her sister, even ordered Anna not to marry foreigners: so she could always stay with her sister. These moves naturally attracted a lot of ambiguous speculation, later generations of historians simply gave her a nickname "Sister Con Queen" (As for the Queen herself, she later said: "Without Anna, I can not even stay calm for one day."）, But after all, legally speaking, Princess Anna is the number one heir to the throne over the past few years, and there is no problem with sisters living in a room.

In other words, screenwriter of _Frozen_ , Jennifer Lee broke the news in April this year, in May 2012 Disney had given the script to the royal family of Arendelle for comments-as a result, the "detrimental image of the royal family" that them had asked to amend after reading it was extremely numerous and almost equivalent to completely changing the whole story. At the beginning of the script, Elsa was jealous because her sister Anna was able to play freely, but herself had to be restricted as the Crown Princess, so she slipping out of the palace at the ball at the coronation night while actively creating the eternal winter in retaliation, later freezing her sister's heart with magic in the ice palace while quarrels with Anna. In the final release, all of these parts have been removed, Elsa is fashioned as a constant perpetrator of uncontrollable magic, but has always been kind to everyone, an image unconnected with the real characters of history; the identity of the villain Hans was also changed from Arendelle's naval officer to thirteen princes on the Southern Isles (thought to be Denmark). The English and Norwegian versions of the songs in the movie were even adopted by Disney in a word-by-word discussion with them. In return for these requests, Arendelle's royal family agreed that Disney would promote the movie in its own name, Princess Anna (by the way, her sister, Crown Princess Elsa the second, Duchess of Arendal, is Royal Arendian Air Force's F-14 fighter pilot, rank Flyløytnant) traveled as a consultant to the United States to participate in the film's post-production and modification and attended the premiere. The Danish side is very angry about this, the Danish government even published a hard-line open letter, accused Disney"...Such unprincipled relocation of the demands of irresponsible people has indirectly become a tool for them to discredit foreign countries and sow discord in international relations, and we are very much concerned about such acts. "

After the Queen's coronation, Storting partially fulfilled the two promises made to the public. On September 22, 1852, the 18th Storting passed the Amendment No. 6 to the Constitution, give all male citizens over the age of 30 complete voting and rights to be elected, the voting method was changed to secret ballot. After the two election reforms in the following 30 years, the voting rights were extended to 40% of the adult population (above 21 years old). By 1907, women were also given the right to vote. In the half-century thereafter, the internal conflicts in Arendelle rapidly gave way to economic prosperity and development. As industrialists discovered the capacity of the machinery, they raised money and doubly expanded their production. New inventions such as harvesters, spinning machines, telegraphs, steamships and railroads continued to emerge. Factories and railroad builders made major strides, followed by a growing army of industrial workers. The steam ships replaced the old sailboat, the railways replaced the old roads, and gold in California and Australia continued to flow into the treasury through international trade, increasing the country's liquidity; the advent of telegraphs and printing presses changed journalism so that the public can easily break the upper class monopoly of knowledge.

One of the biggest signs of Arendelle's industrial success in the second half of the nineteenth century was the development of the shipbuilding industry. In the early 1800s, high transport costs stalled the development and utilization of goods and resources transported far away. The rapid development of the steam-powered ships of the 1850s and 1860s quickly changed this situation. Compared to traditional sailboats, the steam-powered ships can run year-round and are much more seaworthy than traditional sailboats. The new Bessemer and Siemens steelmaking practices were also widely adopted after the 1860s, as increased steel production means more steel for shipbuilding can be produced on its own. Arendelle's shipbuilding tonnages had increased ninefold in 40 years. In 1864, the Arendelle classification society (Stiftelsen Det Arendell Veritas) was established in Stavanger and later became one of the world's three major classification societies. Another important point of infrastructure construction is railway construction, whose greatest significance lies in the effective development of inland areas formerly difficult to develop due to mountainous and cold conditions, as well as a complement to shipping. From 1851 to 1875, the country was put into operation The total length of the railway line increased from 279 km to 1221 km, and the total tonnage of transport and freight traffic increased from 895,680 tons to 5,755,630 tons. At the same time, with the expansion of export markets, industries closely related to international trade, such as forest product processing industry and precision machinery manufacturing industry, have also started to develop rapidly. At the same time, the government devoted large sums of money to setting up education and establishing public facilities, public schools, libraries and hospitals are springing up everywhere. Although the numbers are tedious, the progress of Arendelle during this period of time is indeed impressive: average life expectancy rose from 46 in 1851 to 63 in 1894, and all children aged 7 to 15 received six years in compulsory education, the illiteracy rate dropped from 39% in 1851 to 13% in 1874 and further to less than 3% in 1899.

In the wave of industrialization, Kragerø was transformed from a small town into a chimney-lined industrial center, where a large number of steel mills and machine builders. MacMillan Industries, which later grew into a large multinational industrial complex with more than 100,000 employees, It was only at a foundry set up by Anton Stokke in Grønåsnveien, west of Kragerø in 1838, By 1858 it had grown into a joint-stock company, with the number of workers increased to one thousand and another twenty-five years later the number of workers increased another fifteen times. During the development of this enterprise, Scottish Herbert MacMillan, a prominent engineer who was promoted to general manager by ordinary fitter, played a major role in producing the world's best-quality ship's drive shaft with hard castings. Later, Stokke's factory was renamed by his name after he took over and switched to product special steel, machine tools, railroad equipment, artillery and turbines, even march into the shipbuilding industry. It was later known as "Litt Krupp (Little Krupp)". MacMillan also established the famous "Institute of Mechanical and Electrical", cultivating many well-known engineers and inventors, including Robert Husberg, author of the ramjet principle, Magnus Eiriksen, inventor of marine electric drive systems, And the most important person - Ægidius Elling,who create the world's first practical (Power is greater than the energy consumption) gas turbine, In 1919 he became MacMillan's first RD director, And because this merit, he was awarded Viscount from Queen's grandchild Erik III, people called him"Turbine Viscount"; by the eve of World War II, MacMillan Industries became Europe's largest gas turbine manufacturer. In addition to MacMillan Industries, Arendelle's prestigious heavy-industry companies include the Kongsberg Royal Arsenal, established in 1814 in the eastern mountain city Kongsberg(In 1917, the state-controlled Kongsberg Ordnance Company was reorganized, In 1981, it was split into the Kongsberg Aerospace and Kongsberg Defense）, The expanded Bergen Naval Shipyard, the new Oslo Karlstad Shipyard and Vassel Chemicals in the western suburbs of Oslo, Kværner Shipbuilding Company in Kristiansand, and Nebelbank Machinery Company(The latter two merged in 1983 into Kværner Gruppen, a Fortune 500 company）, Aasen Weapons Company founded by inventor Nils Waltersen Aasen(The predecessor of Raufoss Ammunisjon AG, Scandinavia's largest ammunition manufacturer, the world's first arsenal to manufacture modern grenades and mines, acquired by the government of Arendelle in 1923）, etc. The fastest-growing category of light industries is the wood industry, which is based on large tracts of forests in the country, especially the matchmaking industry and the paper industry.

Due to modern farming practices, the introduction of high-yielding varieties, new irrigation and drainage facilities and the diversification of crops, wheat production increased by 155% from 1850 to 1900 and barley by about 250%, while oats and potatoes were 4.5 times 50 years earlier! The fisheries resources positioning and fishing fleet tonnage increase due to fisheries knowledge of population biology, ecology and ocean current knowledge, the introduction of steam power has greatly improved the catch and efficiency. The increase in the birth rate and the prolongation of the average life expectancy increased the population from 1.77 million in 1850 to 2.59 million in 1875 and reached 3.3 million in 1900.

While the country is experiencing rapid progress, the Queen herself also enjoys the wealth it brings to her. In addition to the annuity of 3 million kronor per annum, she inherited several properties left behind by her father: the royal palace on the island of Grashølmen, palaces in Bergen, Oslo and the old capital Arendal, in several beautiful scenery of the fjord, Skien besides Norsjø and hinterland of Jotunheimen foot and other places of interest are located in sight, summer or ski villas. She was very picky about choosing furniture, arranging artwork for her own villas, sometimes choosing her personally, and sometimes having Anna choose her for her - as said before, the sisters remained glued together even after their own marriages. In 1855, after Queen Elsa was married to Frederik, the son of the Duke of Augustenborg, Storting bought a neoclassical villa on the outskirts of Sandnes dedicated to the Queen's couple. The queen likes the scenery here very much, every spring will take the whole family and the children to live here(Here to say, the Queen's husband's life career is very interesting: he was born in the Danish royal family Oldenburg family's far branch, was the most potential of the Danish heir to the throne. But was deprived of the inheritance of the Duke of Schleswig and deported from Denmark because he and his father, Christian VII, supported the German independence movement during the first Schleswig war in 1848-52. In retaliation he applied his own political energy to made Arendelle adopted pro-Prussian neutrality policy in the 1864 war, and even sent a fleet to confront the Danish Navy-in other words, the Queen chose him as husband to a large extent in order to disgust Denmark-After the unification of Germany, their second daughter Princess Helena became Empress of William II, And up to now, the titles of King Arendelle also includes the two self-styled titles "Heir of Demark", "Duke of Schleswig-Holstein"）. In addition, Elsa also like to collect rare books, ancient manuscripts and famous paintings, also purchased a yacht. In addition to these extravagant hobbies, the Queen's other unique hobby is to collect a wide variety of statues and sculptures, her collection were from the Byzantine Tooth Relic in the Justinian era to the her own hand-carved small wooden sculpture of Anna. Only on the issue of eating, the Queen can be said to be more modest. She ate very fine, but not much, this is related to maintain the body, and prevent diabetes. Elsa likes to eat a variety of aquatic products such as salmon, lobster, oysters, but also a special favorite of chocolate. Arendelle's court imports large volumes of caviar from Russia, tons of chocolate from Switzerland, and crates of wasabi and soy sauce from Japan every year even today.

Queen Elsa was also a literary and theater lover, and attached great importance to the country's educational development. Her works include her speech, the Norwegian translation of Goethe's work _Pain of Juvenile Werther,_ and Dickens's work _A Tale of Two Cities_ which was codified in two volumes for publication from 1875 to 1876. In her stark statement on women's education, she said in public and in published articles "that contemporary women deserve the same right to learn the same knowledge as men", she also did a shocking thing: sent her all four daughters into university. In 1876 she set up the world's first outdoor museum outside the Summer Palace in Sandnes. In 1879, Elsa published a newspaper article under her pen name praising Ibsen for his _A Doll's House_ as "a wonderful drama"; when Ibsen settled back in 1881 to run his own theater at hand She set aside 500,000 Kronor out of her persnoal fund. In addition, the Queen is also very interested in exploring the North Pole and has funded some of the earliest Arctic expeditions, most notably S. and Adolf Erik Nordenskiöld's exploration of Russia's Arctic and Greenland, and Fridtjof Nansen's Arctic journey on Fram.

By the turn of the century, the industrial population of Arendelle accounted for 39% of the country's total population. Many of the first- and second-generation skilled workers immigrated from Britain or Germany-it is also the source of a large number of borrowed terminology for technical terms in English and German used in Norwegian today. A large part of them can live a life of ordinary citizens, as do skilled artisans. As for thousands of peasants and immigrants who moved from the north, they abandoned their hometown and their original habits and flocked to the cities to sell their labor in factories to make a living. They lived in tight, crowded townhouses, they ate unchanging food, and these ugly, monotonous slums contrasted with the magnificent Royal Palace on Grashølmen Island, the bustling Eiganes commercial district, and the elegant villa complex of Sandnes. In the case of the capital, Stavanger, the prices of consumer goods rose by more than 10% in 1862 and 1875, while the wage increase was only half that figure. In 1867 there was soaring food prices due to the failure of agriculture. In the half century after 1860, no five years have seen the unprecedented emergence of a large-scale workers' movement, For example, the miners in the Kongsberg silver mine launched an uprising in 1863, armed with more than 600 people and marched to the city hall, and 70 people were finally arrested for trial. When the Paris Commune was destroyed in 1871, a strike of up to three weeks broke out in Kragerø. In the end, the Queen personally negotiated with the strike leaders to calm it down. In 1877, Eirik Lindenberg, who had participated in the Paris Commitee uprising, organized a union to promote a 10-hour working system and pay for equal work for men and women. Although later Lindenberg was arrested on grounds of "endangering public safety", the pressure from the workers' organizations forced the government to release him soon and accept the demands of the unions. The Storting passed the pension and labor insurance bill by 1888, and the Arendelle Social party was established in 1895, the year Queen Elsa retired.


	8. World at War

**World at War**

After the Franco-Prussian War in 1871, Europe experienced once again a large-scale change of territorial borders. There was also not a small change in the actors competing in the center of power. However, in any case, once the Nordic countries get involved, they can only become victims because of their small size and weak power, so they persistently arm themselves with a foreign policy of neutrality and vigilantly monitor their own borders in order to safeguard the hard-won peace.

However, not commensurate with his "non-interventionist" international status, Arendelle still retains a small and capable armed force in the midst of a total suppression of Denmark and the necessary deterrence to the hypothetical enemy country. There were 22,500 men and officers in Royal Arendian Army in 1905, and a 29,000-men strong Reserve Force, Landheimevernet. In 1903, Arendelle reformed the military service system and learned from the experience of the Boer War that all well-established adult citizens are obligated to receive regular military training each year. In this way, the mobilization force can be enhanced as much as possible without unduly expanding the number of standing military personnel. Navy, in 1905, Royal Arendian Navy has a total of 7,700 sailors, the main ships are two brand new 12,200-ton class Pre-dreadnought(Originally ordered for Chile, four 10-inch guns）and three 7,000-ton armored cruisers built in 1890s(four 8-inch guns, twelve 6.1-inch guns）. Around the time of Europe's entry into the dreadnought hegemony, a total of four steam turbine power scout cruisers and four 600-ton destroyers were built. In 1911, the Arendelle Admiralty enacted a complete fleet renewal and expansion plan totaling 94 million kronors, prepared to purchase and build two battlecruisers equipped with eight 13.5-inch guns, 4 light cruisers, 12 destroyers , 10 submarines, 3 minelayer within eight years. However, this plan of armament renewal was completed in 1924 with the result of the shrinking because of the outbreak of World War I.

The world divided by the various empires at this time is heading for a world war, with the backward powers in the waves of the carving up of the earth in the nineteenth century, mainly Germany, Italy and Japan, hoping to re-divide the world while Britain and France sought to preserve their colonies. Despite the crisis throughout the world, Stavanger in the summer of 1914 remained thriving. In the first decades of the twentieth century alone, credit capital in the country doubled, output in the industrial, mining and transport industries tripled and power generation increased eightfold. After a century of peaceful life, the citizens of Arendelle are no longer intuitively aware of the horrors of war. This bubbling city is full of affluence and prosperity, and the luxury buildings near the coastline have been completed, The Storting building, reconstructed with the money of machinery tycoons, is close to St. Olav's Cathedral and shows the ambition of Arendelle's bourgeoisie. Elevators, cars, airplanes, radios, financial climate, economic prosperity, everything is amazing, everything seems to be booming endlessly.

June 28, 1914, with a gunshot in Sarajevo, Europe again broke out a hundred years after the Napoleonic war. On 18 August, all three Scandinavian Monarchs: Queen Sigrid of Arendelle, King Christian X of Denmark and King Gustav V of Sweden issued a joint declaration in Malmo declaring that they were neutral. in December, another treaty was signed, guaranteeing each other that no one of them should enter the war alone. The war could have quickly affected the Nordic countries: once the war broke out, the Royal Navy announced the blockade on Germany and the trade route from Berlin to Rotterdam through Scandinavia was interrupted. By November 1914, the North Sea became a theater of war, and merchant ships had to face imminent seizure of ubiquitous mines and British fleets. Due to the delay of the war, the army must remain mobilized and take up enormous financial resources. To alleviate the financial difficulties, Arendelle did not stop its exports of machinery equipment and light industrial products to Germany. This was certainly violently protested by the United Kingdom. Germany, however, did not appreciate the economic blood transfusion of Arendelle. By early 1918, the merchant fleet affected by the unrestricted submarine war Arendelle had lost one-ninth. In the last year of the war, the government was forced to mobilize citizens to plant vegetables and grains in parks, golf courses and even in the backyard to ease the food crisis.

As a direct result of World War I, the League of Nations was formed, and with the pacifist wave sweeping Europe, some of Arendelle's rulers convinced that such a war could not happen in decades to come and that the national attention focus on economic recovery. However, there are still sharp-eyed people, for example, the future king, Crown Prince Erik and his most politically trusted partner, Liberal leader and prime minister John Swift, who is an English-born immigrant, knew this is not the beginning of a lasting peace, but a brewing of a new round of chaos. They understand that Germany has not yet been beaten and that one day it will only set off more turmoil when it resumes its strength. At the insistence of the two, the Navy successfully purchased two Derfflinger class battlecruisers from the British navy, and the dynamic updating of naval vessels was also established under the impetus of the Prime Minister, the independent air force was formed in 1925 when the economy was fully restored.

In the first year after the war, the economy recovered gradually, but at a much slower pace than the pre-war period of prosperity. In 1929, the stock market crash on Wall Street, the Great Depression came in. In this chaotic era, the far-right forces have rapidly risen around the world. In the name of "Rebuilding the glory of the Roman Empire," or "Eliminating the international Jewish clutches behind who stabbing knives," or "Revere the Emperor, Destroy the Traitors," they attempted to use these political ideas to transform the motherland trapped in crisis. Vidkun Quisling, the leader of the fascist movement of Arendelle and a former Minister of Agriculture, learned from his Italian and German masters to promote the theory of impunity in a simple, yet chaotic, irresponsible rhetoric, attracting petty bourgeoisie, semi-proletarians and rogue proletarians with the psychological temptations that they aspire to a rich life. Advocating the deprivation of Jewish economic status and private property and advocating the "long history" Nordic Germans: Norwegians, Swedes, Danes, Icelanders and, of course, Germans rule over the "inferior nation" of Europe as a whole and dominate the entire Europe as so-called "historical mission". In May 1933, Quisling founded Nasjonal Samling, whose coat of emblem imitated the National Socialist Workers Party that seized power only a few months ago, apparently hoping to get what it wants in the near future. However, in the four years and eight months in which this political party survived, it failed to obtain more than four seats in parliament, and quite few in the people: Its politics are too extreme to ordinary voters, too modest to those genuine fanatical nationalists. Quisling died in a car accident in Arendal in September 1937(Some people thought this is the Secret Service of the Constitutional Defense Agency killed the recognized anti-regime）, shortly after that, his party collapsed.

By the end of 1938, as Germany annexed the Sudetenland, the political situation in Europe had been completely clear. Arendelle's combat readiness has been considered better than in Netherlands, Belgium, Denmark and Finland, However, compared with Germany, which has a population of over 60 million and more than 1 million troops, the national population of Arendelle is only 4.37 million. The army has 70,000 servicemen, even if it adds 400,000 troops to the overall mobilization of reserve forces. As for armored fighting vehicles, only 54 Lettepanser 36 (Czech-made 35 (t) light tanks' license-built version) and 32 Lettepanser 35 (Soviet BT-5 light tanks) to form three armored battalions, 38 T-28 medium tanks were also ordered from the Soviet Union; In artillery, the artillery is about to equip the top-performing MacMillan PvK 39 57mm anti-tank gun that will penetrate 95 mm of vertical armor at a distance of 500 meters when it launches APC, however, as of January 1940, only 47 (only half of which were export orders) were produced. Most of the other artillery pieces were products of World War I era. The only light weapon comparable to Germany was the infantry, equipped with the Krag SlG 16 self-loading rifle, which fired twice as fast as the German Mauser 98K rifle and sent submachine and light machine guns to the class level.

By 1939, Royal Arendian Air Force had 10 fighter squadrons, 8 bomber squadrons, 5 reconnaissance or transport squadrons, a total of 407 aircraft; The main combat aircraft were the MacMillan JM2 fighter aircraft that has been in service since November 1938 (Has a top speed of 555 km, a range of 820 km and equipped with four 12.7 mm Browning machine guns), They have already begun to replace the JA4 fighters manufactured by the Air Force Aviation Technology Factory (Has a top speed of 445 km, equipped with four 8.59 mm machine guns), Heavy interceptor was German Fw 187. There were also 44 Henkel He 111B/C bomber and 46 Hawker Hart dive bombers. In October of that year, Arendelle purchased 48 Douglas SBD dive bomber and production licenses from the United States, 1In 1940, an attempt was made to purchase more advanced Junkers Ju 88 medium-sized bomber from Germany but was denied, Had to buy more He 111. In addition, the naval aviation was also equipped with 16 He 115 torpedo bombers used to perform anti-ship and maritime patrol missions.

Due to the limitation of geographical position and national strength, the Royal Arendian Navy was a navy serving as a maritime defense task. Its main combat forces included two battlecruisers, five light cruisers, 18 destroyers, 12 submarines, 6 mine / minesweepers, 8 minesweepers and 21 motor torpedo boats, as well as four Large fortress built on the coast, There were also two light cruisers, two destroyers, two mine-raiders, five submarines and a dozen motor torpedo boats under construction. For national defense needs and the incentive to profit from the export of arms, Arendelle built a well-developed military system relative to the size of the country, but a considerable portion of subsystems and equipment still needed to be imported from abroad.

In September 1939 Hitler launched the Polish campaign, and Britain and France declared war on Germany. Both countries subsequently pledged their independence for the Benelux and Scandinavian countries and pledged their assistance when if these countries invaded by Germany. Sweden, Arendelle and Denmark unwilling to accept British and French assurances and determined not to offend Germany. However, Britain was very upset about Germany's ambition to invade Northern Europe because once Germany completely controls the Scandinavian Peninsula, it will not be able to obtain the iron ore resources that are crucial to them and will deploy air strikes that directly affect the British mainland Air force. In order to protect the industrial areas of Scotland and the safety of the Scapa Flow, the British General Staff began to seriously consider the necessity of "preventive occupation" of Arendelle and northern Sweden one month after the war began, General Bernard Paget, who is in charge of a possible Northern European war, is responsible for formulating an invasion plan code-named _Operation Brunhild_.

According to estimates by the Department of the Army, the total control of the entire Nordland region and the occupation of Arendelle would require about 200,000 troops from three corps and the necessary cover of a fleet of at least three aircraft carriers and five battleships. However, this was clearly not feasible at the time, so the simplest solution to these problems was to reduce the size of the landing area: Only occupy Narvik-Bodø; or with the occupation of Bergen, Stavanger, Kristiansand. According to the deduction, the requirement of No.1 plan is the least, about three divisions of 50,000 men and there is no need to dispatch a large fleet; The implementation of No.2 plan could repulse the possible landings of Germans more effectively, but the corresponding difficulties were also relatively large, required about seven divisions, 100,000 men and required the Navy and Air Force to carry out a targeted attack on the port of Wilhelmshaven and Kiel, and it is based on the premise that Sweden and Arendelle would do nothing, obediently cooperate with the actions of the British.

Immediately after the British Ministry of Foreign Affairs learned of Operation Brunhild's detailed plan, it informed the military that no concrete action should be taken without the Prime Minister Chamberlain's consent, Because the program would inevitably have an irreversible and adverse effect on the relations between the United Kingdom and the two countries and at the same time, if the plan leaked, it may lead to the direct joining of these two countries to the Axis Powers, therefore, the plan must be implemented after Germany has taken concrete actions. Such excuses are just the Army and Navy's thoughts: While First Sea Loed Churchill was the main proponent of the plan, But the people under him from the Admiralty and Army were opposed to this-Gallipoli's defeat for them still fresh in the memory, especially this time in the rugged North Atlantic Ocean, how many odds of a victory? No one dares to give an optimistic reply. As a result, the plan of _Operation Brunhild_ was shelved indefinitely, a dark cloud over the head of the Nordic country dissipated.

By the end of April, Germany began sending additional troops to the border with Denmark to three infantry divisions and two armored brigades, and also redeployed a 210 mm heavy howitzer battalion. The purpose was quite clear: to make a scary gesture, try to win without a fight. On May 1, Denmark learned from the middleman Stavanger about Germany's demand: Return of North Schleswig, No export tax on exports of goods to Germany, no import tax on German goods, assistance in hunting for political prisoners in exile in Denmark, Frederikshavn on Northern Jutland and Korsør on Sjælland Island open to Germany for use as a naval Base, Danish government departments must hire German consultants, the Danish army's weapons and equipment from Germany can only be provided, while the military hired German instructors, a total of 21 demands. The harsh demands put the Danish government intolerable, turning to Sweden, Arendelle and Britain and France for help. 但Sweden and Arendelle refused to aid Denmark and tried hard to persuade Denmark to accept German demands; The Britain, however, simply said: "We will never abandon the free country we guard." There is no mention of when and what kind of aid. Finally, on May 3, on the eve of Hitler's attack on the Benelux countries and France, Denmark finally lost the courage and agreed with almost all the conditions of the Germans, It merely called for the amendment of "opening up naval bases and stationing garrisons" to "allowing for supplying and repairs", but finally the Germans also agreed to this slightly lenient request.

The Western Campaign opened on May 10, 1940. The demise of the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg and France made the Nordic countries once again realize the power of Blitz. All of Western Europe fell into Hitler's pocket, Britain, the only one that still insists on resistance, is unable to return to European continent for at least three years. It seems that Hitler's and Stalin's dominance over Europe has been unshakable, See the fate of these countries, Arendelle, Denmark, Sweden were scrambling to make themselves seem indispensable to Germany, in order to survive. In other words, only strengthening ties with Germany is the only way to survive. What's more, German propaganda machines have more than once proclaimed how "foolgown" countries dared to fight the Third Reich. The United Kingdom was also anticipating this: George VI sent a secret letter to Erik III in early May, demanding Arendelle not to stand on the side of Germany, or "it will be certain to end in disaster". Erik replied: "Everything we do is about preserving our freedom and knowing what to do and what not to do."

On 23 June, the following day after the surrender of France , Erik III personally departed for a private visit to Berchtesgaden to meet with Hitler. The story is so legendary that it has been hyped in many records. According to Guderian in his memoirs written, King Erik came to Kehlsteinhaus with several cabinet members , Hitler asked him to come in alone. He dressed in Admiral's uniforms crossed the curb-line, heavily armed SS guard, handed over the credential to the Führer. credential's words were modest, indicating that Arendelle absolutely did not intend to stand on the ally against Germany, and also hinted that if unde aggression it would resist to the last soldier. Hitler was greatly impressed by the acceptance of the credential and said: "They have such a monarch and indeed can not easily be captured. "But there are also claims that why Hitler did not attack Arendelle, mainly because Erik later in the negotiations that they can use their own huge merchant fleet as a catalyst for the German re-exports of those strategic resources. What is even more interesting is that before he went to Berchtesgaden, Wilhelm II, who was already out of his place, rarely left the seclusion and went to Berlin to meet with the Führer. Some historians therefore believe that Wilhelm II was persuaded by his wife, Empress Queen, and decided to help his nephew by speak for him in the presence of the Führer.-"The ruling class of Arendelle headed by Erik III, reluctanted to trust the power of the people and the Allies, overestimated the strength of the Nazis. So that Germany which had suffered heavy losses, actually controlled Arendelle without fighting. Later, King Erik also in order to stabilize the regime, fabricated all sorts of self-deception lies, said that because of his own personal efforts, a catastrophe that would have led to the destruction of Arendelle was prevented. "( _The_ _Military History of Northern Europe_ Robert Harris）

In any case, Arendelle at least temporarily escaped the threat of German aggression. At least ostensibly, Hitler was very courteous to King Erik, promised Eric German Army would not enter his country during the negotiations, Nor demanded Arendelle to join the Anti-Comintern Pact or to declare war on Britain. Just asked to use the naval base to the Dönitz's U-boat fleet, and allow Germany to station the necessary maintenance technicians(As a concession Hitler agreed that they could serve locally as a civilian or Arendian soldier）, and share intelligence with the Wehrmacht. Of course, Hitler left a fail-safe: he ordered the presence of three infantry divisions in Kiel, ready to board on the north at anytime, so long as necessary, he could at any time use the intimidation of the "German invasion" to force the Arendelle government to obey. On July 9, Hitler and Erik III signed a confidential agreement at Berchtesgaden: Germany pledged not to violate the integrity and sovereignty of Arendelle, The Germans not station in Arendelle and did not require Arendelle to join Anti-Comintern Pact. In exchange, Arendelle should economically and politically establish "closer cooperation" with Germany; in addition, the Kriegsmarine's submarines could refuel and replenish food and fresh water at the Arendian naval base when necessary but did not stay here. Fifteen days later, Arendelle formed a "National Unity Cabinet" composed of members of the parties, chaired by Oskar Kjellberg, a well-known pro-German elder in the Conservative Party. From that day on, Arendelle's political life has in fact froze until it ends five years later.


	9. Ebb

**Ebb**

King Erik has been a mysterious figure in the history, both a national hero of Arendelle and a traitor of nation in the eyes of people who support Pan-Nordic ideal, both a pro-Anglo-American liberal, and chose to collaboration with Hitler to keep the independence of his own country. Like their king, Arendelle in the World War II also showed considerable contradictions. The relationship between Germany and Arendelle in World War II roughly between Germany's relations with Spain and Switzerland. Although Hitler himself has different attitudes towards these countries, they are economically more or less mutually-used with Germany.

The purpose of Germany to retain a neutral Arendelle is simple: access to additional foreign trade channels and unspoilt industrial capacity. In the first three years of the war, Arendelle provided Germany with a large quantity of industrial equipment each year, such as lathes and generators, as well as strategic goods produced and sold through overseas operations: crude oil, industrial diamonds, timber, copper ores, fish, and foodstuffs; Germany mainly used oil products, coal, gold barter, sometimes take Reichsmarks to pay the bill. In order to make Arendelle export industrial products as much as possible, Germany also provides technology to help Arendelle's enterprises improve their plant equipment. At the same time, the Allies also buy supplies from Arendelle, For example, MacMillan Industries exported 40 high-precision milling machines and 30 mechanical fire control computers to the United Kingdom in November 1940, and Germany didn't knew about this deal; The Visnes copper mine, which was separated from Stavanger by water, exported copper ore to both factions of war for almost the entire war. This in turn poses a conundrum for the Allies. If sanctions are imposed on Arendelle, it is highly likely to arouse the other's revenge and completely reverse the Axis side; The second option was to seize Arendelle's factory and his merchant fleet during the war, However, in the case of 1940, this was not feasible at all in military terms. The last remaining option is non-interference, which is the last decision the allies take. By 1942, Arendelle doubled its foreign trade revenues and increased its gold reserves to 330 tons.

But as in many similar cases that have happened in history, there is no free lunch in the world. Germany strongly advocates that " Belonging to the Aryan nation's Arendelle of course should join the holy fight of anti-Semitic and anti-Bolshevik" .On the other hand, Germany again exerted pressure on the Arendian government through the remaining members of the Nationalist Unification Party, so that they have to obey Germany more and more, The "Youth Norway Coalition", secretly supported by German funds, even issued a call for direct assault on Arendelle on the Oslo Messenger in January 1942: "... this Puritan adventurer's colony has repeatedly in history irrespective of the interests of the entire nation, even borrowed troops from abroad to resist the unification of the Norwegians!... Such a group of people if it is not a national traitor and scum, then what is it? ... "In the meantime, Danish king Christian X, unwilling to become a German marionette, also spoke in the same harsh tone, in a letter accusing Arendelle did nothing to save Denmark when it was threatened by German forces in 1940 as "a betrayal of compatriots", Even after the two countries joined NATO in the post-war period, the Danish people have been uncomfortable with it. For a long time, false silver coins and ropes were spontaneously sent to the Arendian Embassy in Copenhagen on May 2 every year. In addition, some anonymous flyers appear on the streets of Stavanger from time to time, greatly insulted the former monarchs of Arendelle, Karl I was called as"The thief who usurped the republic", Queen Elsa became "The witch who incest with her sister", the several other kings were criticized "stupid and incompetent" or "cruelty".

Also under the pressure of Germany, Arendelle was forced to tolerate his country as a base of activities by German spies. At the very beginning of the war, the island of St. Thomas in the Virgin Islands became a refuge for German merchant ships unable to return to their homeland. By the end of August 1939, three ships from Hanseatic Shipping Company in St. Thomas Harbor anchored, They are 7311 tons SS Komet, 8842 tons of SS Nordennavik and 7909 tons SS Kirklin. The crew of these boats later returned to Germany on the Arendian merchant ships, There is only one caretaker on each ship. Although the Arendian authorities removed the radio on board, German agents managed to bring the radio to SS Nordennavik, Sending intelligence on allied merchant activities to German submarines in the Caribbean Sea.

Starting in mid-1942, the U.S. military interception department found a mysterious radio station in the east of Puerto Rico sending a telegram. After analysis and field observations, the OSS considered this a telegram from SS Nordennavik. OSS is ready to take action on this ship. Major General William Donovan, director of OSS, In particular, tell this action to try to "clean", Do not let anyone find evidence of U.S. involvement. Finally, through cooperation with the Navy, the OSS decided to send the newly established Underwater Demolition Team (UDT, the predecessor of the famous Navy SEALs) to perform this mission. To evade the Axis Spy on St. Thomas island, these men boarded a private yacht Crown in the British Virgin Islands to infiltrate into St. Thomas. On the evening of October 13, 1942, the UDT team stopped the yacht near SS Nordennavik and installed enough explosives under the waterline. An hour later, the ship was sunk in a violent explosion and no one escaped.

As a result of this operation, which undermined Arendelle's neutrality, neither the United States intelligence service nor the government of Arendelle shut down the issue long after the war. It was not until 2008 that American game developer Activision referred to this action in the video game Call of Duty: The Final Fronts for the first time. The recall of the protagonist at the end of the level mentions, In the first nine months of 1942, 43 Allied vessels in the Caribbean sunk by U-boats, after the surprise attack on SS Nordennavik, the Allies lost only five ships in the remainder of 1942.

In February 1943, news of the defeat of the German troops in Stalingrad and the Japanese troops in Guadalcanal came from the East. After learning of the news, Arendelle's cabinet made its judgment that it was time to start thinking about the team's problems; The warship called Axis countries began to appear one after another hole. It is also from this moment onward that Germany has more and more credit and arrears in payment. Moreover, in order to save as much resources as possible, Germans are increasingly paying with Reichsmarks instead of the required gold and industrial raw materials-Because almost no neutral accepted Reichsmarks trading, So the could only buy what they need with a revalued Reichsmarks in Germany;In other words, the same goods sent out, in exchange for them is fewer. Even so, by September 1944 Germany's debt to Arendelle was still as high as 1 billion kronor.

On March 13, Arendelle reorganized the new cabinet, Some of the deadliest pro-German people, such as the Nasjonal sosialistiske Bevegelse, who called for the genocide of the Jews were pushed out of the new government. After learning of Arendelle's government move, Churchill immediately sent the Arendian government secret diplomatic mail: "Both Great Britain and its allies have no territorial claims on your country and do not want to infringe on its sovereignty and independence. We are certain that the power to eliminate Hitler within three years is even more certain than when we last co-operated against Napoleon. Do something about it while everything are not too late. "He further emphasized that in the event of Germany's dispatch of troops to Arendelle, Britain will consider Arendelle an occupied country and not a member of the Axis Powers. Soon after, Arendelle did indeed begin to act upon his request. For example, in Vassel Chemical's factory that produces synthetic rubber in Germany, engineers invented a technical method: they selectively added several chemicals to the chemical impurities, these impurities will make the life of these synthetic rubber significantly shortened, or not fully meet the theoretical performance;The government of Arendelle has also begun to help evacuate German political prisoners and foreign exiles who have not yet been found exiled by the Gestapo to exile in their own country, The most famous of these people is Willy Brandt, who later knelt in honor of the Jewish massacre in Warsaw; he had been exiled to Sweden but was forced to flee twice because his identity was handed over to the Gestapo by an offender. He changed his identity to join Arendian nationality, studying at the University of Bergen. As the Germans stepped up overseas pursuit, Arendelle's Internal Security Agency forged a fake identity for Brandt, arranging him to become a certified accountant at a seafood processing plant to hide through the war.

The German intelligence agencies did not know all about the "unloya;" move in Arendelle, but did not dare to flagrantly arrest those politicians who opposed Germany, just threatened to send ground troops to Arendelle, At the same time to strengthen the work of Arendelle. In September 1943, Marshal Goering, Envoy of Hitler, went to Stavanger, to negotiate with Oskar Kjellberg, Prime Minister of Arendelle on measures to "consolidate a new European order". In the ensuing joint communiqué, Göring "with the most resolute words that the Great German Reich will always respect the sovereignty and independence of the Kingdom of Arendelle and hope that Arendelle will prosper". As a lure bait, Germany agreed to provide Arendelle with a number of weapons to settle the debt, Including the Messerschmitt Bf 110 fighter aircraft, the Arado Ar 196 maritime reconnaissance aircraft, the Panzer V Ausf. A tank and the SdKfz 251 armored personnel carrier (This stuffs were urgently required by Germany itself, so most of them were forcibly taken off for its own use). Göring even suggested during the negotiations that Sweden could persuade Sweden to transfer the three southern governorates of the Nordland region to Arendelle. However, Prime Minister Kjellberg declined the "gift" that the Germans sent. The Völkischer Beobachter touted this "generous" move: "The initiatives taken towards Marshal Goering should be given extraordinary significance, because it clearly proves Germany's strong determination in all-round military, economic and cultural cooperation with other European countries and nations. "However, Germany's measures did not work. The defeat of the Axis powers in Italy, Ukraine and the Pacific even further strengthened Arendelle's determination to abandon Germany. In 1944, the United Kingdom and the United States also stepped up their anti-vice work against Arendelle, Spy groups consisting of Arendians and Swedes in the United Kingdom returned home in disguise after being trained in the United Kingdom, contacting politicians, consortia, generals and aristocrats who were dissatisfied with Germany.

From June onwards, the Allied Forces launched a stunning strategic counteroffensive on both the West and East fronts at the same time. Germany had to draw troops from the non-frontal occupying areas to the front line, this directly averts the largest external threat Arendelle faces for four years. On 7 August, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Arendelle informed the German Embassy that if Germany fails to pay its bills, it will have to consider "appropriate" reductions in the volume of trade with Germany. Hitler, who just recovered a life from the assassination of Stauffenberg, learned of the news and resentful, shouting at the bomb shelter in Reich Chancellery: "I should have known it this way! All these Germans' traitors, had betrayed us when they saw the situation!" At that time, however, Germany was stretched even to maintain the existing occupied territories. It was even more impossible to come up with at least eight divisions to open up a new front. A month later, the last U-boat U-828 parked in Bergen left the submarine caves.

After surviving the winter in the last war, Marshal Keitel signed the surrender of Germany on May 9 in the following year, For the Danish and Swedish soldiers, the war really ended for them; But for the men and officers of Royal Arendian Navy, they also attend the final scene of the war on the other side of the globe-On May 12, 1945, Arendelle declared war on Japan before joining the United Nations, On the 16th, Far East fleet prepared for this operation, were dispatched from Olavsvern, Bergen, to the distant Pacific battlefield. 47 days later, The fleet, led by "the Venerable Old Lady"(Arendian Sailors' nickname for HArMS Dronning Elsa), reached Leyte Gulf, the forward base of the U.S. Third Fleet. July 1, the entire TF38 all dispatched, shelling Hokkaido, Kanto, Kitakyushu respectively. On July 15, the four ships of USS New Jersey, USS Missouri, USS Wisconsin, and HArMS Dronning Elsa shelled Muroran Steelworks in Hokkaido. In a matter of hours, 860 rounds of 16-inch shells and 252 rounds of 13-inch shells were fired. On July 29, Dronning Elsa joins TF38.1 and shelled a Japanese musical instrument company's factory in Hamamatsu, where it manufactured propellers for Japanese war machines. Somewhat strangely, the Task Force did not encounter the "greetings" of even a kamikaze attack aircraft during the operation, which disappointed the anti-aircraft gunners on the ship. But the commanders did not dare to rest assured - they knew that the Japanese want to storage all suicide aircraft and aviation fuel, pounding out them all when the Allies starts Kyushu landing campaign, who knows at that time, luck would still on their side?

On the night of August 15, the Allied fleet being recuperated at Leyte Gulf is listening to jazz, relaxation nerves, Suddenly a news bulletin inserted in, the content is very simple-"Japan accepted Potsdam Announcement". After a moment's silence, a sailor shot a signal and slowly floated near the moon. Radio came a marching band playing __When Johnny Comes Marching Home__. Tens of thousands of tracers of various colors, bermudagrass and searchlight lights that swirled back and forth madly shone through to the sky, celebrating the arrival of peace.

On the morning of September 2, 1945, six Arendian warships, __Dronning Elsa, Leikanger, Kristansand, Nådeløse, Kompetent,__ and _ _Oppriktig__ were mooring alongside hundreds of Allied warships at the Tokyo Bay on the sea. The smell of breakfast drifted from the kitchen, The breakfast menu served at __Dronning Elsa__ 's soldier cafeteria is toast with butter or blueberry jam, bacon and eggs, tomato vegetable soup, coffee mixed with gløgg and milk. At 7:50 am, when the breakfast time was over, some sailors alone or as a group, stumbled upon their plans after leaving the Navy, return to home.

At 9:10 am, the two Japanese signed the surrender instruments on the oak table presented by Royal Arendian Navy on the Missouri and the Second World War officially ended in law. That night, Crown Prince Frederik, the light cruiser HArMS Kristansand's gunnery officer, wrote this passage in his diary:

"-We won, we became one of the victors, we were at the end of the victory, and we paid for it in return for the prestige of Arendelle over the next 50 years, all of which is definitely worth it. "


	10. Final Chapter: New Order

**New Order**

In the early years after World War II, some of Arendelle's leaders wanted to maintain the long-standing policy of united neutrality in the Nordic countries, But soon both internal and external reasons led them to change their minds: internally, becoming a victorious nation of World War II brought Arendelle's international status to a higher level, and also have to join a side; with the increasingly fierce opposition between the United States and the Soviet Union, industrially developed Arendelle was even seen by NATO as an indispensable forward base for containing the Soviet Union in the north. Finally, with the encouragement and temptation of the United States, Arendelle joined NATO as the 15th member on March 23, 1954.

During the two decades after the war, Arendelle implemented industrial technology upgrades by adjusting its industrial structure and adapting itself to the world's high-tech development, take the initiative to join the European economic integration process, vigorously develop the capital and technology-intensive industries make the economy a higher level, a complete national welfare system was also established during this period; shipbuilding, military industry, machinery and metallurgy became the four pillar industries of Arendelle. The development of the North Sea oil field in the 1970s made the oil dollar billow like a flood and the Armed Force took this opportunity to acquire the most advanced weaponry: Leopard 2, Combat Vehicle 90, AH-64 Apache, F-14 Tomcat, DDG-51 Aegis destroyers, and so on.

In 1995, Stavanger celebrated Arendelle, Sweden, Austria and Finland joined the European Union with fireworks and Ode to Joy. During the 2008 global financial crisis, Arendelle was safe and sound due to its stable economic structure, healthy financial system and transparent management system. According to the data from UN and World Bank, Arendelle has already reached the forefront of the world's developed countries by 2014: its GDP per capita is as high as 107,554 USD, ranking the third in the world; and its HDI is 0.955, ranking first in the world.

When Karl Messer, the founder of Kingdom of Arendelle was a general of the republic, he vowed to make Arendelle into "Land with independence and happiness" in his speech. Four hundred years have been passed, had the people of his country really gained independence and happiness? Face with the flowers in front of Queen Elsa's statue and the Lamborghini on Stavanger's Avenues, different interpreters will get different answers; ask retired seniors for pensioners and Eastern European immigrants who came here to work for a new life, they will get different answers too. But in any case, the people of Arendelle themselves are best qualified to answer this question.


	11. Appendix 1

**Some** **Information about Princess Elsa**

Elsa, Duchess of Arendal

Birth January 10, 1992 (26 years old)

Full name Elsa Ingrid Hedvig Kristin Messer

Title Crown Princess of Arendelle, Duchess of Arendal

Family Hanover-Augustenborg

Father Eric IV of Arendelle

Mother Krista of Denmark

Service Royal Arendian Air Force (Kongelig Luftforsvaret)

Years of Service 2010-current

Rank Lieytenant (Flyløytnant)

Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle, is the oldest child of King Eric IV and Queen Krista, she became Crown Princess on May 12, 2014 after her grandfather Olav IV abdicated. If she inherits the throne as expected in the future, she will become the fourth Queen Regnant of Arendelle after Astrid, Elsa I and Sigrid.

 **Birth and baptism**

As the first child of Duke and Duchess of Arendal, she was bore at 9:36 am, January 10, 1992 at Stavanger Nightingale Hospital. Because Storting, the Parliament of Arendelle passed the 16th Amendment to the Constitution in 1987 (the amendment to the throne succession order), she became the second in line of succession after her father. Her baptism was held on March 23, 1992. The god parents were King Carl XVI of Sweden and Prince Andrew of Britain; Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands and granddaughter of the German Empire Princess Victoria Louise, Alexandra. Her name came from her ancestors, Queen Elsa I of Arendelle and two of the Queen's daughters, Ingrid and Kristin, as well as the name of her mother's childhood friend Hedvig. She has one younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle (Born at 1994) and one younger brother, Prince Olav of Arendelle (Born at 1995).

 **Education and early life**

On August 28, 1997, Elsa became a student at the Soester Elementary School in Stavanger and received the earliest education there. In the third year, she became a member of the School Aeromodelling Society, and from then on she had a close relationship with flying. In the spring of 2003, she entered the famous Somerset High School in Arendelle (named after the British Army commander, General Edward Somerset in the 1812 war) for her "advantages in academic performance and interests". This caused some people to think that "she was approved just with her own identity".

In May 2004, because her father Eirik became king of Arendelle, she became the Crown Princess and gained the title Duchess of Arendal. Also in 2004, Elsa registered a member of the Grania Glider Club in Lillehammer and made his first flight in July. She speaks Norwegian, Danish, English and German.

 **Air Force Service**

On June 30, 2010, the Royale Affairs Agency of Arendelle announced the news that Princess Elsa was admitted to the Air Force Flying School, which caused a stir in Europe. Because although the Storting passed a new military service law that allows women to take up any position in the army 15 years ago in 1995, but no female royal family member has served in combat units. 《The Times》 commented: "In the past we have seen the prince who commanded the army, but have not seen a princess with a flight helmet. The people of Arendelle, you won." However, Arendelle's offical response to this was rather low-key, and a spokesman of Ministry of Defense said that Her Royal Highness was "just fulfilled her legal obligation as a citizen of Arendelle."

On August 27th that year, she reported to Rygge Air Force Base in Østfold County and officially became a cadet. During her three years in military academy, she, like other trainees, learned practical courses, for example, aircraft manipulation, basic flight skills, survival skills, and theoretical courses such as aerodynamics and war history. At the end of this three-year period, Elsa was assigned to the service of the fighter suqadrons. For this reason, she had to spend another two years studying advanced air combat skills, electronic warfare, and air-to-ground combat in Aerial Combat School. On the eve of his formal graduation in February 2015, the British BBC had specifically interviewed her. In the interview, Elsa explained his motivation for joining the Air Force:"I loved flying-related things when I was young, and even more when I grew up. In this case, why don't I go for a noble job of defending all of us, and at the same time achieve self realization?"

On June 25th, Princess Elsa, who was one of the best 1/3 students in the class, was assigned to the Air Force's most elite 3rd Fighter Wing to pilot the F-14 fighter as weapon system officer with Lieutenant rank. After officially awarding the rank on August 1, Elsa traveled to Sandnes Air Force Base, 30 kilometers away from the capital, where she became a member of the 11th Fighter Squadron. The squadron's main task was to be responsible for the air defense of the capital and was responsible for In the future possible wars (if any), air-to-air operations will be carried out; in addition there with some long-range precision strike missions. She has been there since serving and had travelled to the United States to participate in the Red Flag military exercises in 2016 and 2017.

 **Trivia**

In addition to military affairs, as the heir to the throne, Princess Elsa is a working member of the royal family of Arendelle. She has her own official schedule. She needs to attend the regular advisory committee on foreign affairs and the committee of the government ministers headed by the king and temporarily regency when needed. Elsa also received the visit of the foreign heads of state, hosted the opening ceremony of Storting, the celebration of the National Day of Arendelle and the important ceremonies (such as the marriage and coronation) to participate in the Foreign Royals.

Elsa's first boyfriend was her high school classmate, but they ended their relations after she graduated from high school to military academy. After she went tp the 11th Fighter Squadron, according to her own statement, there were two suitors - her front seat pilot Otto Felsen, son of Royal Arendian Air Force Chief of Operations Heinrich Felsen, andd her wingman Lieutenant Hans Snrrebrandt. However, she also said at the same time, "It is too early for me to consider marriage, so I will not make promise to any of the two people for the time being. Yes, I just maintain a normal friend relationship with them."

She was also a loyal player of the "Ace Combat" series of games, "DCS Digital Combat Simulation" and "War Thunder". After the release of "Ace Combat: Assault Horizon", she also wrote a long letter to game producer BNGI point out to them the shortcomings of the game and make her own suggestions.

She prefers people call her"Lieutenant Messer"or just her Tacname "Magic" rather than "Her Highness" or "Princess Elsa".


End file.
